


With A Knife

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew what the other was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Knife

They both knew what the other was. Crowley had never lied, and Gabriel was never as good at hiding what he really was as he seemed to think.

But now it wasn't a secret anymore.

Crowley sipped his scotch slowly as the /archangel/ across from him downed some good peppermint schnapps far too fast to appreciate it.

"This doesn't change anything with us, right? I haven't smote you yet, I don't think I'm going to now." Gabriel grinned half-heartedly.

The demon took another sip of scotch. "If you're trying to cut the tension, you'd have better luck with a knife.


End file.
